I thought this was against the law!
by kitten148
Summary: Just a fun one-shot of what happens when you actually manage to capture Danny Phantom. Mostly humorous.


Author's Note

This idea came to me when I was reading someone else's fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Phantom. The famous halfa that saved the world twice. He has been called many things, ghost boy, inviso-bill, little badger, whelp, punk, sir phantom. He is fleeting, slippery, untouchable, and now, hunted even more than before.

Ever since the Des-asteroid incident, ghost hunters have come from far and wide to attempt the capture of the elusive halfa. Some had gotten close, some had even got their hands on him, but he eventually slipped away from all of them. Until today.

* * *

Haden Fowl had finally proved his father wrong. He had persisted in hunting ghosts despite Artemis's disdain. Now his efforts had proved fruitful. He had captured the most elusive and famous ghost out there, as well as several others on the way. Now, all he had to do was head to his father's mansion and rub his success in his face.

Unfortunately, his father lived in Ireland and he had cut him off from the family fortune, so he had to fly via commercial airline.

He had carefully proofed the containment unit to register as simply an empty, metal water bottle, as well as fitted it with an illusion, should they look inside, and soundproofed it so the ghosts could not be heard.

He was anxious since he stepped in the door. He bought a ticket, checked his bag, and headed to the security booth. He set his bag on the conveyor belt and stepped through the metal detector.

What he was not expecting was that his bag started talking as soon as it entered the scanning machine. All those around could tell that it was an ongoing conversation.

"…and kidnaping ghosts is illegal! So-" An extremely upset voice continued its – previously unheard – conversation.

"Would you shut up, whelp!" A rather annoyed voice cut him off.

"Why should I?" The first voice responded, still upset.

"because you know he can hear you, he wouldn't care if he could, and you're going to scream yourself hoarse, dipstick." A feminine voice scolded.

By this time people were crowded around the security booth, and Haden had been detained. The bag exited the scanning machine, and everyone saw that it was glowing slightly.

One of the security guards took a cautious step towards it. "Hello? Is someone in there?"

There was a moment of shocked silence from the bag the first voice wondered, "You think she can hear us?"

"No, dipstick, she's talking to some _other_ bag that has voices coming from it."

"Well this Harvey Awful guy soundproofed the thermos, I find it unlikely that she can hear us unless someone dropped it and it broke."

"Fowl." The second guy interjected.

"Huh?" the first asked, "What Fowl?"

"No, whelp, His name is Haden Fowl."

"Is that a bird or filthy." The first voice quipped.

Suddenly, someone in the crowd that had gathered around security booth gasped, "I know that voice!" everyone looked at her. She had a shirt with the DP logo with matching earrings, necklace, and even backpack. She was wearing entirely black, white, and ectoplasmic green. "that's Danny Phantom!"

"Hah!" the newly recognized Phantom exclaimed, "I knew they could hear us, Ember!"

"You were just guessing and got lucky," Ember grumbled. "you might as well say that we're in airport security surrounded by a huge crowd of people attracted by a shouting backpack."

The crowd gaped. Someone started laughing. Soon the whole crowd was giggling.

"Could someone tell us what is so funny?" The second voice asked loudly. "And also, _why_ we are _surrounded_ by people, at least one of which is a _Phan girl_ , yet _nobody_ has made a move to _open the blasted thermos_!"

"Well…" The security guard explained, "the containment unit you're stuck in is glowing brightly and burning through the backpack it was in, so nobody wants to touch it, and you _are_ in airport security surrounded by a crowd of people attracted by the shouting backpack."

She was stopped by four voices giggling from the bag. "Well then, I guess you can be right about something, Ember!" Phantom called when he caught his breath.

"Hey! I can be right!" Ember countered. "in fact-"

A new voice interrupted the argument. "Is anyone else getting a huge power spike?"

Three voices muttered confirmations, and the fourth voice continued, "Perhaps you could use this power spike to burst the containment device, Billy."

"You know, Amorpho, that's actually not a bad idea." There was a humph from the newly recognized 'Amorpho' and a muter of 'I have good ideas'.

The water bottle, which had entirely burned through the backpack, started glowing even brighter and shaking violently. There was a noiseless explosion, a bright flash of light, and tiny shards of water bottle rained down.

No one noticed the water bottle shards because, where it had been, there was now four ghosts, hovering in the air together. The famous rocker – Ember, the hunter ghost – Skulker, a small ectopus, and the world hero – Danny Phantom.

Their gazes all turned on Haden, and the ectopus morphed into a tall ghost with a white suit with black trim and a black hat.

"Holding ghosts against their will," the white ghost stated, "that's against the law, punk."

Phantom paused his glaring to glance at the white ghost in surprise and disturbment. "That is a creepily accurate imitation."

The white ghost shrugged, "I've heard him enough times."

The chief of security hustled forward, "What is going on here and why are there ghosts in the airport?"

Phantom floated down to the ground. "Hatter Bird."

"IT'S _HADEN FOWL_!" Haden shrieked in frustration.

Phantom smirked, "Right, sorry Taben." He was cut off once again by a wordless shriek of rage from Haden, who was writhing in the grasp of the guards. He waved to him, smirking, as security guards dragged him away. "Now, could someone tell me where we are?" he looked expectantly at the extremely large – and still growing – crowd around him.

The security guard from before spoke up, "You're in the Illinois state airport in Springfield Illinois."

"Huh. Well, at least we're still in Illinois!" with that, Phantom pulled out his own thermos, sucked up Skulker and Ember when their guards were down, and zipped away, quickly followed by the Amorpho. "So long guys!"

* * *

AN

This is not a crossover, just a nod to Artemis Fowl (and I thought it would be funny to have the son of a genius outmatched by the hero who routinely calls a powerful enemy 'fruitloop'.)


End file.
